6B/transcript
PROLOGUE Park Slope - Party At The Kimballs (approaching the entrance to the high-rise Rosencrantz apartment building) CHRIS: Okay, we need a secret word in case I need to make a quick escape. SYLVIA: You'll be fine. CHRIS: I just don't know what I'm gonna talk about. SYLVIA: Come on, they're my friends. Just as long as you don't discuss religion or politics. CHRIS: Oh! Well, it is lovely weather we're having today. SYLVIA: See? You do small talk just as good as anyone. JIMMY SMITH: Evenin', folks. What unit? SYLVIA: Uh, Kimball, 7-C. JIMMY SMITH: Enjoy. SYLVIA: Thanks. CHRIS: Thanks. (waiting for the elevator in the lobby) SYLVIA: (to a resident making her way down the stairs with her luggage) Oh, is the elevator not working? MISSUS MARCELLO: No, it's workin'. Good luck. (curbside) JIMMY SMITH: Evening, Missus Marcello. Where you heading? MISSUS MARCELLO: The Schrodinger Hotel, on Flatbush. JIMMY SMITH: You're not leaving too, are you? MISSUS MARCELLO: I can't take it anymore, Jimmy. I haven't slept in weeks. JIMMY SMITH: Come on, it's not that bad. MISSUS MARCELLO: Yet -- and I'm not sticking around to find out how bad it's gonna get. I'm not spending another minute in this building. JIMMY SMITH: Alright, alright. At least let me hail you a cab. (as her good friend opens the door to Apartment 7C) SYLVIA: See? I told you I know where Brooklyn is. KIM KIMBALL: Oh, my god. You made it. SYLVIA: Hi. KIM KIMBALL: You must be Chris. It's so nice to meet you. CHRIS: California bubbly? KIM KIMBALL: Mm, I like him already. Come in, come in. A bunch of people are out on the balcony. Why don't you guys head out, and I'll get some drinks. SYLVIA: Here, I'll come with you. (to Chris) Uh, wine? CHRIS: Surprise me. KIM KIMBALL: He is handsome. SYLVIA: And is sweet and funny. KIM KIMBALL: ...and your age, finally. Hey, try some of this chicken. It's amazing. SYLVIA: He's great, and at this point, we're practically living together. KIM KIMBALL: Really? RICK KIMBALL: Who are you living with? SYLVIA: Hey, Rick. KIM KIMBALL: Her boyfriend. So... have you given him a section of your closet? SYLVIA: And half the medicine cabinet. KIM KIMBALL: (as the blender starts without warning) Rick! RICK KIMBALL: Alright. Alright, I'll call the building manager. KIM KIMBALL: Yesterday, the stove comes on completely by itself. RICK KIMBALL: Yeah, now we just need to teach it to make us breakfast. KIM KIMBALL: Hey! I'm serious. This is not funny. RICK KIMBALL: It's kind of funny. KIM KIMBALL: Yeah. (as her friend starts into anaphylactic shock) Sylvia? Sylvia... You okay? SYLVIA: What's in those? KIM KIMBALL: I don't know, what's it? Some type of barbecue? SYLVIA: Get my--get my purse! KIM KIMBALL: She's having some kind of allergic reaction! Go get Chris! RICK KIMBALL: Where's Chris? CHRIS: I'm Chris. RICK KIMBALL: Sylvia can't breathe. She needs her purse. CHRIS: It's with her coat. (runs for coat and purse) JIMMY SMITH: (to cabbie as Marcello loads in) To the Schrodinger, corner of Flatbush -- (bodies start impacting the nearby sidewalk... attendees from the Kimball party) ACT I Bishop Residence - Blueberry Surprise WALTER: (sings as he prepares a large breakfast feast) Yum, yum, pigs, bum, pancakes blue. O.J., fresh fruit... PETER: What's the occasion, Walter? WALTER: Oh, nothing special. But for the past couple of weeks, no new cases and... somehow that has translated into... never seeing Olivia. And I, for one, miss her. PETER: Any reason why you didn't mention this to me last night? WALTER: Well, would you believe it slipped my mind? PETER: No, I would not. You know, Walter, whatever's happening between Olivia and I -- or not happening, as the case may be -- Is really between us. It's none of your concern. WALTER: Your happiness is my concern. PETER: And while that's very sweet, I'm begging you, please... don't try and force things, okay? WALTER: I'm not forcing anything. (answers the knock at the front door) OLIVIA: Good morning, Walter. WALTER: Yes, it is. It's great to see you, Dear. OLIVIA: So what was so important? WALTER: Hmm? Important? Breakfast. The most important meal of the day, and I proved it in 1973. Blueberry pancakes. This a Bishop family specialty best eaten while still warm. OLIVIA: Walter, you didn't have to do this. PETER: That's exactly what I told him. WALTER: Ooh, there's something missing. (runs off) PETER: He wants us to spend time together. OLIVIA: The three of us? PETER: No, just the two. Walter! He's not lying, though. The pancakes are fantastic. OLIVIA: I'm gonna head back to the office. PETER: Olivia. Look, I don't approve of his methodology, but... since we're here, we might as well take advantage of the situation and just talk about what's bothering you. OLIVIA: I don't really know what to say. Look, I know that you still think about her. I know you had feelings for her. And that you still do. And, frankly, I don't think you've been completely honest with me. PETER: Well, you're right. I mean, I haven't told you everything. Mostly because I didn't think that you... OLIVIA: ...that I could handle it? PETER: I know that you struggle with trust issues. You have a difficult time letting people in. OLIVIA: Well, I - I'm struggling because the reasons are real. I'm not making them up. PETER: I know. I never wanted to be one of the reasons. And I still think about her, because I spent so long imagining going down that path with you. Imagining what it would be like to wake up in a bed next to you. To sit around, just the two of us having a cup of coffee, reading the paper. And then finally, I had it. I've seen what the two of us together looks like. And it's beautiful. OLIVIA: Peter, she's the one that took it away from us, not me. PETER: And now? Who's the one stopping us now? OLIVIA: (answers mobile phone) Dunham. Yes, sir. We'll be right there. ACT II Park Slope - Outside Rosencrantz PETER: I'm gonna go get Walter. OLIVIA: Okay. PETER: Hey, Cupid! WALTER: Did my plan work? PETER: Well, if your plan was to make things even more awkward and painful between Olivia and I, yeah, worked like a charm. WALTER: Perhaps I should have made a frittata. BROYLES: Six people attending a party on the seventh floor fell to their deaths last night. One second, they were standing on the balcony... next second, they were hitting the sidewalk. OLIVIA: What, they all jumped? WALTER: Like a flash mob... of suicide. PETER: But jumpers don't usually take their patio furniture when they commit suicide. (to BROYLES) They find any structural damage to the balcony they were standing on? BROYLES: First responders didn't detect anything. That doorman, Jimmy Smith, was on duty when they fell. OLIVIA: Okay, well, I'll meet you guys upstairs. (walks over to JIMMY SMITH) Jimmy, I'm, uh, Agent Olivia Dunham. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions about what happened here last night? JIMMY SMITH: I don't know -- I don't know what happened. I was helping Missus Marcello hail a cab, and then this body just... hit the ground. And then another and then... they all just came down. OLIVIA: But at once? Like they all jumped at the same time? JIMMY SMITH: Maybe it's true what they say about this place. OLIVIA: What do they say? Rosencrantz Building - Kimball Residence KIM KIMBALL: Sylvia has a peanut allergy, and I guess something that we had catered triggered an attack. RICK KIMBALL: I ran out to the balcony to get her boyfriend. We were so busy with Sylvia that... by the time we heard the screams, everyone was... gone. (on the balcony) WALTER: Don't be a daredevil. PETER: I'm not, I'm not. (examining the street below) I don't think these people jumped. WALTER: You're right. And even if they just went over the railing, they would have landed farther out. PETER: Yeah, simple physics. Instead, they landed directly below us. WALTER: It's as if they went straight through the balcony. (jumps, to test balcony's integrity) PETER: Let's not push it, alright? WALTER: It's fascinating. How -- how do six people fall though a solid floor? OLIVIA: Uh, ghosts. Apparently the residents think that the Rosencrantz Building is haunted. Apparently, unexplained phenomena has been happening here for a while. PETER: Unexplained phenomena? OLIVIA: Yeah, the water pipes would be replaced, and then two days later, explode. Or the electricity would go on and then go off, unexplained. People have been reporting odd sounds. PETER: Well, that described just about every single prewar building. OLIVIA: Well, half the tenants have already moved out. PETER: Now that people have fallen through the balconies, I'm pretty sure they're about to lose the other half. Any ideas, Walter? WALTER: I know what's happening here. Ten times, I've flipped this coin. And ten times, I've gotten heads! That's fairly inconceivable. The laws of physics are being disrupted here. The balcony -- here one second, gone the next. OLIVIA: What are you saying, Walter? WALTER: That, like the other universe, our world is starting to come apart at the seams. And the tear is beginning right here! Walter's Lab - Detecting the Vortex WALTER: Damn it. OLIVIA: Walter, what are you looking for? WALTER: My seismograph. How am I supposed to measure microquakes without my damn seismographs? PETER: Walter, we keep 'em in the back. WALTER: Then why are you all sitting around? ASTRID: I'll go get it. PETER: You know, a thank you wouldn't kill you. WALTER: Oh, I'm sorry if at this moment, when the universe is collapsing, I forgot the magic word. OLIVIA: Walter, I understand that you're worried, but at the moment, we don't know for sure that what we're dealing with is a soft spot. WALTER: It is not a soft spot, dear. It is a hole, which could potentially lead to a vortex. PETER: Right, with the operative word being potential. WALTER: Yes, agreed, we need proof, and that's where you come in. I want all the data we can glean from that location. Digital spectrometer, radiological survey meter -- we need to track any irregularities. PETER: Walter, this is still hypothetical. WALTER: Peter, I know that this is not exactly precise science. Perhaps you'd prefer that I put Olivia into a heightened state of fear and anxiety in the hopes that she may get a glimmer from the other side. PETER: That's not what I meant. ASTRID: Here's your seismograph. OLIVIA: Thank you, Astrid. Okay, Walter, we're gonna go set this up at the Rosencrantz. If any seismic activity happens, you'll be the first to know. WALTER: Uh, yes. Thank you! Please! Hocus pocus! Whatever you want to hear. ASTRID: Walter, what's all that about? WALTER: Nothing. (pauses) Do you remember the chemical attack on the commuter bus some years ago? ASTRID: Yeah, it was one of our first cases. WALTER: I want the case file, and I want my lab notes for the case, please. ASTRID: How come? WALTER: Oh, dear god. Is it "second guess everything I do" day? Because I haven't been informed. ASTRID: I'll get you the file, Walter. ACT III Park Slope - Seismograph Deployment OLIVIA: Okay, the seismograph is online. PETER: (on phone) Alright, Walter, we've got everything set up. Well, can't you do that from there? Okay, fine. We'll stay here... yeah, bye. OLIVIA: You're kidding. PETER: He wants us to stay here. OLIVIA: I mean, he knows it's twelve degrees out here? PETER: He said to stay close in case we have any last-second calibrations. OLIVIA: Do you really think that this is the end of the world as we know it? PETER: If it is, there's no reason to wait outside in the cold for it. There's a bar right across the street. OLIVIA: Wait, you think that now is the time to be throwing back shots? PETER: Who said anything about downing shots? Maybe they got fries. OLIVIA: Well, now you're talking. JIMMY SMITH: Evening, Missus Merchant. ALICE MERCHANT: Hello, Jimmy. (Merchant hurries to her apartment and prepares for a visitor) Beer Break - Olivia's Confession PETER: (after visiting the jukebox in the bar) Mystery selection, coming up. OLIVIA: Is it "Feelings"? PETER: No. Did I ever tell you about the time Walter did his rendition of "Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" for me? OLIVIA: No, but I actually love Barry White. PETER: He was only wearing his socks at the time. OLIVIA: Uck. PETER: He was doing The Hustle... there was a lot going on. OLIVIA: Okay, that's enough. (pause) You know when you were talking earlier about... what it felt like when you thought you were with me? And you said that it was beautiful? PETER: Yeah. OLIVIA: I want to know what that feels like. PETER: But? (Olivia leans towards Peter, and they kiss momentarily, but Olivia pulls back) PETER: Olivia? What? OLIVIA: I just need to get some air. I'm sorry. PETER: Olivia. Look, whatever that was, if you think that it's a mistake... OLIVIA: Peter... you glimmered. When we kissed, you glimmered. PETER: So you're afraid. Afraid of what? OLIVIA: That you were right. That this isn't just about her. It was, but I think that this is me, I think that I'm stopping us. Maybe I am just incapable of being vulnerable. PETER: Olivia, come on, you know that that's not true. OLIVIA: It must be. I'm terrified, that I can't fix this, that... that this is just who I am. PETER: What do you see? Merchant Residence - Meeting Derek WALTER: Peter? Are you getting these readings? What's happening? PETER: I don't know. I'll call you right back. WALTER: Peter? PETER: What happened? OLIVIA: Who was he? ALICE MERCHANT: My husband. His ghost. ACT IV Merchant Residence - Interviewing Alice WALTER: Nothing. I thought there'd be some radiation leakage from over there. PETER: So you're not buying that it's her husband's ghost? WALTER: There's no such thing as ghosts. PETER: That's where you draw the line? Ghosts? WALTER: Belly and I used to argue about this constantly -- what happens to the body's energy after death. William theorized we should be able to capture that energy using what he called Soul Magnets. PETER: It's a catchy name. WALTER: He said if he were right, he would contact me from The Great Beyond. I haven't gotten the call yet. PETER: Well, if she didn't see her husband's ghost, then what did Missus Merchant see? OLIVIA: Missus Merchant... when was the first time you saw your husband? ALICE MERCHANT: You mean after he died? He's been visiting... for a couple months now. OLIVIA: Oh. Looks like you two were together for a long time. ALICE MERCHANT: Almost forty-five years. OLIVIA: These photographs are beautiful. Was he a photographer? ALICE MERCHANT: He liked to pretend he was. OLIVIA: Oh. ALICE MERCHANT: When we'd travel, he'd tell people we worked for National Geographic. Oh, oh, I know that that -- that sounds horrible. OLIVIA: No. ALICE MERCHANT: But that little fib got us into a few restricted but spectacular places. We never had children, so... that was our thing. OLIVIA: Huh. ALICE MERCHANT: We made a hell of a team. OLIVIA: Forgive me, but how did Derek die? ALICE MERCHANT: It was stupid. The fuse box blew, like it always did. And we flipped a coin, like usual. Whenever there was a chore, neither of us wanted to do, we'd flip for it. Derek lost this time. There was a short in the wiring. He died instantly. OLIVIA: After his death, you must have been devastated. Is that when he started coming to you? ALICE MERCHANT: No. I couldn't get out of bed after the funeral. We've been together since we were twenty. He was part of me. Then he was gone. OLIVIA: So when did you first see him after he died? ALICE MERCHANT: A few days after. Around dinner. For a second, I forgot. I wondered what Derek... was in the mood to eat. And then I remembered... he was gone. And all I felt was despair. All I wanted was him. Even if that meant... dying myself. And that's when he came. He came to be with me. When I needed him. WALTER: How long did you two live here? ALICE MERCHANT: Oh... over forty years. Derek owned this apartment. I moved in after we got married. WALTER: Oh. (in the hallway outside of 6B) OLIVIA: Walter, why did you ask that question? How long had she lived here? What -- what does it matter? WALTER: Because... if her husband had this apartment, then it stands to reason that her husband's double has this apartment on the other side. Which proves I'm right. The universe is breaking apart at this very spot. That woman is seeing through to the other side and mistaking the other Derek for her husband. OLIVIA: Which is why I can see him too. WALTER: Yes! And if the fabric separating our universe is so thin that Missus Merchant can see through it... Th –this is not good at all. PETER: Walter, I understand why she can see through and I can't, but... how is it that Missus Merchant can see through? WALTER: Right now, I'm not interested in how, Peter. I'm more concerned about what happens next. OLIVIA: Which is... Walter's Lab - Vortex Demonstration WALTER: Imagine this is the soft spot in the universe... but every incident... weakens it a little more. Until, eventually... a vortex... a gaping hole, that sucks in and obliterates everything around it. Just like we've seen happen on the other side. ASTRID: Walter, I found it. WALTER: Oh. Good. What took so long? ASTRID: The FBI had transferred the case files to Massive Dynamic. OLIVIA: Which file? WALTER: The commuter bus attacks several years ago. PETER: How is that relevant? WALTER: I've been worried about this since we returned from the other side. How we would respond if a vortex opened up here. How we would plug the bridge. OLIVIA: Walter, please don't tell me that you're thinking... PETER: ...What am I missing? WALTER: We would do the same thing as they did over there. Massive Dynamic - Amber Testing NINA: The government asked us to analyze this for its military properties. No one had ever seen anything like it before, so there was concern. WALTER: With good reason. If I'm right, this has a composition similar to the material that Walternate uses. We need half a dozen of our best scientists. And that... nervous fellow, Brandon. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop, let me get this straight. Are you really suggesting that the FBI encase that building in Amber? WALTER: Perhaps the whole block. Tell them they can refer to my lab notes. OLIVIA: Oh, stop, Walter. I mean, we've seen what the Amber's done to the other side, with thousands of people trapped. BROYLES: Not to mention the public reaction. We'd be looking at mass hysteria. WALTER: I understand, but how do you think the public will react if that soft spot turns into a vortex? A black hole that swallows up half of Brooklyn. We should get started. OLIVIA: Okay, I understand that it's a last resort, but it's a bad last resort. BROYLES: Well, you know more about this than any of us do. What's the protocol they use over there? OLIVIA: Okay, well, the Fringe Team goes in and, uh, assesses the scope of the damage. Then they set a perimeter. They evacuate as many people as they can. Once the canister is in place, the gas is dispersed, and within seconds, the Amber solidifies. BROYLES: I need to run this up the channels. PETER: Not exactly how you imagined meeting the President, huh? BROYLES: I already know him. He doesn't like me. I beat him at golf. OLIVIA: What are you thinking? PETER: Well, uh, I understand Walter's concerns, but there's got to be another way, right? I'm gonna access the information that we've got on the other soft spots. Walter still doesn't understand what's causing the incidents. But if this is a new soft spot, then why there? Why that building? If we could figure that out, maybe we could figure out how to stop it. OLIVIA: Okay, well, let's pull up all the geological reports from the Rosencrantz as well, going back to the first reported incident, and see what we're missing. BRANDON: We've narrowed down the parameters based on your notes. And we think this mixture should replicate the compound you're looking for. NINA: So how's it going? Walter, are you alright? WALTER: For a long time, I've been willing to think the worst of Walternate. That he was an evil man. Willing to use any means necessary to get what he needed. I suppose it made it easy to justify what I did. Now we're faced with the same decision. And I'm arguing that we do exactly what he did. What sort of person does that make me? NINA: One who's asking the right questions. WALTER: You don't think he grappled with them too? BRANDON: The compound is ready, sir. Massive Dynamic - Making The Connection OLIVIA: There's nothing unusual beneath the surface. There's no subway tunnels, no major utility lines. I mean, what are we missing? Hey... PETER: I'm sorry, um... the woman who lost her husband, Alice Merchant... why can she see through to the other side? You can do it, but only when your -- your emotions are heightened. That emotional intensity is your trigger. OLIVIA: Well, she's grieving her husband. That's emotionally intense. PETER: Sure, but people lose loved ones all the time. It's sad, but what makes her so unique? OLIVIA: Yeah, and -- and why can she only see her husband's double and not her own? I mean, if they both live on the other side, then she should see them both, right? PETER: Maybe the other Alice lost the coin toss. She told you they used to flip a coin to see who was gonna have to go fix the fuse. Well, maybe the exact, same thing happened on the other side, but on the other side... OLIVIA: Alice died instead of Derek. Okay, well... what if we've been looking at this all wrong? What if this is not about physics, but about people? WALTER: Go on. OLIVIA: Is it possible that these two people, both grieving for a version of each other in the exact same spot, are somehow causing this soft spot? WALTER: Some form of emotional quantum entanglement. Perhaps. "Spooky Action at a distance." PETER: Einstein. Two objects interacting with each other even though they're separated by a great distance. WALTER: Man had a way with words. OLIVIA: So it is possible. WALTER: In theory! I'd have to test it. And I'd have to figure out how to do that. OLIVIA: Dunham. ASTRID: Olivia, I'm picking up all kinds of seismic activity in Park Slope. OLIVIA: It's happening again. ACT V Park Slope- Quarantine Prep SWAT AGENT: South side of the street is clear, sir. BROYLES: Move west and merge with Team Bravo. I want an update in five. (to Walter after he approaches) Is that the Ambering device? WALTER: I've prepared a remote detonator so your agent won't get caught in it. BROYLES: (to his agents) You two, take this cylinder. Place it in the stairwell, then report directly to me, quickly. OLIVIA: Sir, uh, I think that there's another option. Short version -- the woman who can see through to the other side, what if whatever freak accident that killed her husband over here also killed the wife over there? And this intense grief that they're both experiencing is somehow blending our universes together? BROYLES: You think all of this is because of feelings? PETER: Some naturally occurring chemicals in the body are like Cortexiphan, which allows Olivia to see the other side, but only when she's afraid. We don't know how her emotions allow her to do that, but we know that they do. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop, is there any merit to this? WALTER: There's a chance. But quantum entanglement is a tricky business. I'm not sure. TACTICAL RADIO: Sir, we've got a resident that's refusing to vacate. Merchant, 6B. Please advise. PETER: That's her. WALTER: Pulling her out won't help. Proximity is irrelevant. If Peter and Olivia are right, and this couple is responsible for what we are seeing, then it doesn’t matter if they are inches apart, or miles. The subatomic connection is the same. She needs to break that connection, and let go on her own. BROYLES: Well, what do you suggest? OLIVIA: We convince her that it's not her husband that she's holding onto. BROYLES: And that'll make this stop? OLIVIA: Possibly. But before we resort to amber, we have to try. BROYLES: If I give the order, I want you two out immediately. No hesitation. Understood? OLIVIA: Yes, sir. BROYLES: Go! Apartment 6B - Seeing Derek (after running upstairs, breaking-in and finding the ghostly apparition of Derek Merchant standing in front of Alice) OLIVIA: He's already here. Alice... ALICE MERCHANT: Go away. I don't want you here. OLIVIA: Alice, what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to understand, but everything that is happening in this building is because of you. Because of you and Derek. Now, you're the only person that can stop it. But to do that, you need to let him go. ALICE MERCHANT: I won't do that. OLIVIA: I can understand how you feel. Okay, Alice, the man you're seeing, he's not a ghost, and he's not your husband. He looks like Derek. He looks exactly like Derek. ALICE MERCHANT: Then who is he? Park Slope - Heavy Tremors BROYLES: How long do we have? WALTER: There's no way to know. SWAT AGENT: Sir, the device is in place. BROYLES: I want all teams behind the line, immediately. SWAT AGENT: Yes, sir. Apartment 6B - Meeting Derek ALICE MERCHANT: You're wrong. OLIVIA: I swear to you. The man that you're seeing, he's from another place. He's from another world. ALICE MERCHANT: What are you talking about? OLIVIA: In his world, he lost his wife too. And she looked exactly like you. He's making the same mistake that you are. He thinks that you're his wife. Now, I know this sounds insane, but all those people that fell from the balcony, they all died because you two couldn't let go of each other. All of this is happening because of you, and you can stop it if you just let go of him. DEREK MERCHANT: Alice... Love. It's me. ALICE MERCHANT: I can hear you. Derek, I hear you! PETER: Olivia... I can see him too now. DEREK MERCHANT: Sweetheart... I miss you. ALICE MERCHANT: I miss you too. Park Slope - Vortex Onset BROYLES: Was that -- that shimmering, was that was I think it was? WALTER: Seeing the other side. Yes...we all are. BROYLES: (over the radio) Dunham, Bishop, I want you out of there now! Do you copy? I repeat, do you... DEREK MERCHANT: There's so much more to tell you. Things I never got a chance to say. PETER: I don't think the building can take much more of this. OLIVIA: Well, she won't let go. BROYLES: (as glass shatters to the street) What's happening? WALTER: Rapid shifts in barometric pressure. Static electricity. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop... WALTER: It's the vortex. It's starting. ACT VI Park Slope - Vortex Averted BROYLES: How do I trigger the Amber, Doctor Bishop? WALTER: Turn it on. Pull out the pin. BROYLES: Evacuate now, do you hear me? That's a direct order! OLIVIA: Alice, you have to listen to us. That man is not your husband. DEREK MERCHANT: Who is that? Who are those people with you? PETER: Alice, please. Look at me. You need to let him go. ALICE MERCHANT: How can you ask me? I can't. I can't! I just can't! PETER: I know, I know. But you've already had what most of us only dream of. A lifetime with the person you love. Look around you. Your entire house is filled with mementos -- photographs, ticket stubs. Evidence of a life shared with somebody. Proof that what you and Derek had was true and real. And I know that when you have something so real, you'll do anything to keep from losing it. But please, you have to let him go. DEREK MERCHANT: Alice, I miss you so much. And the girls miss you. ALICE MERCHANT: We never had children. DEREK MERCHANT: Of course we did. ALICE MERCHANT: No. I'm not your wife. Your wife is gone. And so is my Derek. PETER: We're good up here. Everything okay down there? OLIVIA: I know that it's a lot to take in. ALICE MERCHANT: I'm not sure I'll ever really understand what happened. And I'm not sure it would make any difference if I did. You know... today was something I never could have imagined. But if the impossible is... possible... who's to say that someday I won't see him again? OLIVIA: Maybe you will. Massive Dynamic - Things To Come NINA: Walter... the custodian would like to vacuum. WALTER: Just a few more minutes. Lovely view, isn't it? NINA: You saved the lives of a lot of people today. And you should feel very proud. WALTER: No. Today wasn't a victory. Today was a vision of things to come. NINA: Walter, now, you don't know that to be true. WALTER: Unfortunately, I do. If the vortex had opened, I would be able to seal it. And then there would be new cracks and we would seal those cracks, and those cracks in our universe would beget larger cracks and... over there, decades of research and funding... the best solution Walternate could come up with was this. And it won't be enough. Once the universes start to unravel, there'll be no stopping it. I don't know how to stop it. NINA: Well, then... I think you need to learn. Bishop House - Revelations PETER: Hey. OLIVIA: Hey. PETER: I'm sorry, I thought maybe you were Walter. OLIVIA: Oh... is he missing? PETER: No, he stayed down in New York. What's up? Is everything alright? OLIVIA: Yeah. Um... I might be being presumptuous, but, um... I was thinking maybe... (holds up a bottle) PETER: Yeah, of course. Come on in. I'll get us some glasses. (toasting) To disaster narrowly averted. OLIVIA: Or at least postponed. Peter, what you said to Missus Merchant... I want what you want. PETER: What do you think we should do about that? (Olivia leans in and they kiss longer. Olivia pulls away) Am I glowing? OLIVIA: No. (takes Peter's hand and leads him upstairs) Park Slope - An 'Alternate' Ending BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Anything? LINCOLN LEE: Mm... nothing. All readings are within normal parameters. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That's weird, 'cause Astrid reported a Class Four event at this location, and she's never wrong. Did you check the batteries? LINCOLN LEE: Um...Yeah. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Agent Dunham with Fringe Division. I'm sorry to bother you so late. But I was wondering if you happened to have noticed anything strange going on in the area? DEREK MERCHANT: No, n - nothing. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. Uh, what about your family? Maybe they-- DEREK MERCHANT: No, uh, I live alone here. My wife died a couple months ago. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, I'm sorry. Well, if you do happen to notice something, please call the hotline. DEREK MERCHANT: Yeah. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. Thank you so much for your time. LINCOLN LEE: Cancel the quarantine protocol. If there was a rift here, it's closed now. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hmm. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes